


His Rising Sun

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Tyrion and Sansa meet again at Winterfell after a long absence.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	His Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



The first time Tyrion had seen Sansa after a long absence made his breathe catch. His wife had come into herself, she was more confident and took pride in herself unlike before. Even though he had been on the opposite side of the war and had then aligned with Daenerys he had thought of her often. His rising sun in the ever growing darkness. There was no lovers embrace on the ramparts at Winterfell but there was a genuine smile and the softening of eyes. 

“Lady Stark.”

“Lord Tyrion.” 

The two words they each said to each other were enough.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tyrion and Sansa meet again at Winterfell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678452) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
